Pom Poms
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Any idiot can wave their Pom Poms. I however am of a higher intelligence. I'm gonna knock the cheerleaders right out of their bobby socks.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Season 2 is not yet airing in the UK, so forgive me if you think I'm shunning Lola. I'm not.

Summary: I never thought I'd stoop this low! Me… in a short blue skirt and carrying pom-poms. I feel degraded and stereotypical. Then he smiles at me. Suddenly it doesn't seem so wrong.

Chapter 1:

"ZOEY!" Nicole screams. God I hate that scream! I mean if she could confine it to be used only in our dorm room then fine, but we're in the yard eating lunch. Then she comes over, nearly drops her tray, screams out our friends name, and stares at a wall. "ZOEY!" She screams again. Knowing Miss Innocent Nicole it's probably offending graffitti or something.  
"Nicole! If you don't stop screaming I swear to god I'll…" I start.  
"Look." She points at a poster. Zoey looks veryslightly amused. She doesn't look impressed by the poster more like the fact that Nicole could get hyper over this poster. (But Nicole could get hyper over a teacup with her name on it)  
"Cheerleading?" She asks.  
"Zoey try out with me!" She begs.  
"Nah," Zoey says shaking her head.

"Atta girl, cheerleading is the most degrading thing a girl can do." I say... for once I am actuallyproud of her. She's not as much of a bimbo as I thought.  
"No I have nothing against cheerleading." Zoey says hurriedly. "I just… I don't know I wouldn't want the stress."  
"Stress? Cheer leading? Perlease." Logan laughs. "Ra Ra Sis Boom Ba… anyone can do it."  
"Please Zoey… please? I won't try out on my own, please?" She whines as she falls to her knees, abandoning her dinner tray and clutches Zoey's hands. She knows better than to ask me. If she asked me she'd have to try out next year on account of being in hospital for this years try-outs.  
"Okay!" Zoey caves. "But what if I get in and you don't?"  
"Then… then I'll be happy for you. Thank you Zoey thank you!" She jumps up and runs around like a headless chicken. I'd love to know where she gets her energy. I mean she must eat sugar sandwiches for breakfast… she trips over her lunch tray and splatters her milk everywhere, then she gets up and hugs Zoey. She must have them for dinner too.

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for." I warn them  
"You'll have guys oggling you." Chase protests. He's not playing the 'big-brother' card because he's worried, he just doesn't want Zoey to get a boyfriend. I think she picks up on this.  
"Really? I'm beginning to warm up to whole the idea." Zoey says coldly. I know she hates it when people doubt her decisions. She stands up and the two stride off.  
"She doesn't… she didn't…" Chase stutters.  
"Ah she just wants attention." Michael shrugged.  
"And she'll have it, have you SEEN how short those skirts are?" Logan asks. He whistles.  
"Logan!" I snap.

Okay so why am I getting all defensive over him? I've been asking myself that a while now. I noticed myself getting jealous and angry when he flirted with other girls, which is often, consideringFLIRT is to LOGAN asBREATHE is toHUMAN. At first I thought I was being stupid… but I sort of admit it now. Okay... I think I have a bit of acrush on him. I hate that! He's such an arrogant, pompous, sexist, egocentrical, jerk that I could throw up. But he has this hold on me. I don't even think he's particularly good looking. I can't help it and it angers me that I am a sensible girl and that I could fall for an idiot like him. I can do SO much better than him. I don't know why I like him. He's always so nasty to me.  
"What? No offence to you Chase but Zoey is hot." Logan continues. "And in a cheer leading outfit she's going to pull without even thinking about it." Chase groans.  
"Logan stop it! You're upsetting Chase and to be honest I don't think Zoey all that attractive." I huff.

"Jealous." Mutters Michael. I grab my fork tightly. I know I'm jealous! I don't need it bringing to the attention of the whole table though.  
"Am not!" I argue. "I am just so sick of 'Zoey this' and 'Zoey that' Chase doing that I can handle. Because he's in love with her. You're just a jerk..." I point my fork at Logan."and you're just an idiot." I stand up and storm off, I ended up throwing my fork at Michael.  
"What's her deal?" Logan asks.  
"How should I know what her deal is?" Michael rolls his eyes, and rubs his head where the fork hit him.

* * *

"Wish us luck." Says Nicole anxiously.  
"No I won't. Cheerleading is sexist and stereotypical… and I would prefer my friends to be steered well clear." I scoff.  
"Nice to have your support. See you in a while." Zoey waves me off. Stupid. That's what they are. They're both air heads, and they deserve to be cheer leaders. I flick the CD system to on and drift into a gentle sleep as Jet's 'Are you gonna be my girl' lulls me. (I know I know, only I could be lulled by that song)

Jolt. I'm awake I'm awake. I'm not sure what woke me up but I'm awake. It's been three hours. I'm prone to over sleeping and when I get up on a morning I usually have to be dragged by Zoey and Nicole but Zoey and Nicole aren't here. Where are they? I stand up and rub my eyes. It's been positively ages. Surely they've finished their try-outs? I'd better go assess the damage. See how many have my friends have ascended the ladder into bimbomnity (I'm entitled to make up words I've only just woken up) After searching the grounds I resign myself to entering the gym where two tacky pink and white signs reading 'TRYOUTS IN HERE' flutter lamely in the wind.

"Have you two auditioned yet?" I growl, seeing them both sat on the stands.  
"No…" Nicole says shakily. "I'm frightened I don't wanna do this anymore."  
"We've come this far Nicole…" Warns Zoey. I can tell that if Nicole backs out Zoey will audition anyway. She has it in her head now that she'd make a good cheerleader.  
"There's only one more spot available though." Nicole cries.  
"All it takes to be a cheerleader is having no brain. You've got less of a brain than anyone here." I say reassuringly.  
"Thanks…" Nicole said dejectedly. "I think."

"Well well well if it isn't Dana Cruz…" I'd recognise that voice anywhere. It's Montana. She's horrid. She's also a senior cheer leader. She was the first person I met when I came to PCA, and she hated me from the word 'Go.' "My IQ is well over a hundred, and you still think you have to be an airhead? You'd be perfect, that must be why you're auditioning."  
"I'm NOT trying out." I growl. Not on my life.  
"You wouldn't make it anyway." My eyes narrow to slits. It's my trademark death glare. My 'If-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-cold-by-now' glare.  
"Oh perlease! Any idiot can do the splits." Well they can. It doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist now does it?  
"Put your pom-poms where your mouth is Cruz." She shoves a pair of blue and purple pom-poms at me.

Now, I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that the three years of gymnasticsmy Mom made metake would become useful at some point in my life. I breathe deeply. I throw the pom-poms high into the air and do a forward flip. I manage to get down before the pom-poms, land with a ten point grace and grab the pom-poms. I fall into the splits with the pom-poms held in the air above my head. Wow.  
"Wow." Zoey says in shock.  
"Wow." Nicole compliments.  
"Wow…" Says Alexis. "Stop the auditions. If you can show that much pep on the field you've got the spot!"  
"I don't want it." I pull myself up and rub my thigh slightly. I guess I should've warmed up first.. "I only did it to prove it's easy."  
"No Dana, I insist. You're the best I've seen yet and that includes the members of the squad already."

"Alexis!" Montana screeches.  
"Oh get over it." Alexis says. I smile and stick my tongue out at Montana in an overly mature fashion.  
"Thanks for the offer but…" Boy doI feel stupid. I shake my head.  
"But nothing, I'll see you at practice tomorrow night Dana." And with that Alexis strides off. Montana at her heels. Zoey turns on me. Nicole turns on me. I had to show off didn't I?

* * *

"Hi girls, did you make the squad?" Chase asks.  
"Don't talk to me!" Zoey growls sitting down angrily.  
"I take it that means you didn't make it?" Chase asks in an overly hopeful voice.  
"No I didn't… and neither did Nicole." Zoey stabs at her food and I feel guilty. I can't believe they're being this jerk-ish towards me.  
"But Dana did." Nicole says bitterly.  
"Look I didn't ask for it! I didn't even try out it just sorta happened!" Ok I'm well and truly fed up now. How dare they be angry with me! It's not my fault the air-heads want me on the squad.  
"You? A cheer leader?" Logan asks. He laughs. I throw an olive at him angrily.  
"What you don't think I'm good enough?" I ask.  
"No I just feel sorry for the rest of the squad." He continues to laugh.

"You in a skirt?" Asks Michael skeptically.  
"Oh shut up all of you." I growl. "I don't even want the spot,"  
"So how did you get it if you didn't try?" Chase asks curiously.  
"I showed up, waved my pom-poms and suddenly I was in." Well, that is sorta what happened.  
"Was the judge a guy?" Logan asks.  
"No, why?" Nicole asks, naively.  
"Well if Dana waved her pom-poms at me I'd let her join the team."I screech furiously. How dare he imply something like that about me.  
"You think I'd have to flirt my way onto thw squad! You don't think I could get in on sheer talent?" I ask, feeling incredibly put out. I know I shouldn't rely on his opinion as much as I do, because he's a total prat… but I do. I can't help it if I fell for an idiot. I guess I'm just an idiot too. No wonder I'm a cheer leader.  
"No… I just think it laughable to envision you as a cheer leader."  
"Laughable… laughable. Is this all this is? A big joke?"

"Dana you have to admit, you as a cheer leader it is a bit… out of character." Chase says gently. He's trying to avoid the impending bloodbath I'm likely to cause.  
"I can do it." I snap.  
"Sure you can." Says Logan sarcastically. I'll show him. I'll show Montana. Zoey and Nicole too. I don't care how degrading it's going to be. I'm not going to back out now. Anybody can wave their pom-poms or twirl a baton. I however am of a higher intelligence. I'm going to knock the cheer leading squad right out of their bobby socks. I stand up and turn away.

"Well… In which case. Say hello to the newest member of the squad." I stalk off in a huff. Oh would you look at that I forgot to eat. I'm already a cheerleader.

A/n: Fin chapter 1. Please review?


	2. Suspension

A/n: Wow. I've updated 4 fics in 24 hours. That's gotta be a record!

Chapter 2:

"Dana! Glad you made it…" Grins Alexis, handing me a uniform. I wince…I forgot how short these stupid skirts were. And the hot pants to be worn underneath… it's seriously shudder worthy, I'll give them that. "We'll be doing basic pyramids today." She continues. "Go get changed." I disappear into the changing rooms. I haven't spoken to Zoey or Nicole since I got picked and they don't seem to care, they're getting surprisingly good at the cold shoulder. Well screw them. I'm a quarter past caring.  
Man this skirt is teensy! I have to breathe in just to zip it up. It's all floaty and poofy. The top half of the outfit isn't much better. It's very tight around the bust and waist and there is no sleeve on the left arm. The right sleeve is slit from the elbow down and flows out down to my wrist. I approach the full length mirror. This just isn't me! Well… at least it's blue… and not pink. 'Go Stingrays' is written in silver glitter across my chest.

"Here…" Says Savannah with a daring smile as she approaches me. "You can borrow mine…" She hands me thin tube of pink goo.  
"Pardon?"  
"Lip gloss. It's sort of tradition to kiss a member of the team we're cheering for. So you'll need it."  
"Oh no…." Nuh uh. If I'm going to cheer for the basketball team, I refuse to kiss Chase. But then again… Logan. "I'm not kissing a new guy every day."  
"Just wear it…" Savannah laughs. I narrow my eyes. Do I really want to subject myself to this? She takes my chin in her thumb and forefinger. She applies cherry lip gloss and then smiles. "Mwah." She orders. If this is being a girl… UGH. I'd almost rather be a guy (I said almost). I rub my lips together and head out. How ridiculous must I look right now?

It's worth it though when I'm told I'm lighter than Montana and I'm gonna be the top of the pyramid! Her face is amazing. I wish I had a camera. Note to self: bring one next time. But there's no extra space in this get up. Where would I stash it? Down my bra? No, there's no space. This is way too tight. I can barely breathe. How do cheerleaders do it? Alexis hits play on a CD.  
"Now girls. Cheerleading is rigorous work. It's not for the weak… anyone who is not seriously committed WILL be shown the door… is that clear?" She demands.  
"Crystal." I respond slightly sarcastically. She smiles knowingly at me. She knows I'll be a hell of a cheerleader if I stick with it, sheerly because I have the will-power to take on a whole team.  
"Now, the pep rally is in a week. Instead of you lethargic waste of spaces… I want to see a pep squad by then. Ya hear me?" I've never seen Alexis this thorough. Who knew she had a new level? I thought cheer-leaders were entirely shallow. "Now lets hit the floor girls." She grins, losing her other level very fast. Maybe she is as shallow as I thought.

* * *

"Ugh…" I whine, collapsing into my seat at the table during dinner. I changed my entire outfit… it's less painful. Black combats with silver metal zips and chains, with a white vest top with the red words 'My face is up here' imprinted on the chest. "Cheerleading is hard." Every muscle in my body aches and strains. I feel like my arms are on fire (You try holding a pose ontop of a shaky stack of teenage girls for like ten minutes, whilst Montana argues with Alexis!)  
"Is somebody talking to us?" Zoey asks Nicole coldly.  
"Yeah Zo… it's Da…" She starts. Zoey kicks her. "Oh… right. Uh… no, nobody." I sigh.  
"You can give me the cold shoulder all you want, girls. It's not my fault youtwo can't hold your own pom-poms." I growl. Logan laughs. I scowl at him. "Don't you start."  
"Oh come on… are you seriously going to cheer at the game tomorrow night?" He asks skeptically.  
"No… I'm IN the game tomorrow night you dummy. Plus I can't go onto the field without a week of training. Squad rules."  
"Squad rules." He mimics. "Don't tell me you're taking this seriously." 

"WILL EVERYONE QUIT PICKING ON ME!" I scream. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT cry. I'm not that girly. "So I'm a cheerleader. So I'm a member of the pep squad… is that so bad?" I demand, I want to hit someone, or smash something. Break something beautiful.  
"Of course not…" Chase hushes me. "And I'll be at the pep rally for you… yeah?"  
"Thanks Chase." I wait for someone else to volunteer to go to the pep rally. When it becomes apparent that nobody else is going to I stand up. "Now if you'll excuse me." I say coolly. "I have to go practice my backflips." Rubbish. I'm great at backflips.

"She's really upset." Nicole says sadly. She hates being mean to people.  
"You guys are awful…" Chase scolds.  
"Oh come off it." Zoey whines. "She's a complete hypocrite. Suddenly she's gone all 'Miss Thang' on us."  
"She's only doing it because we say she can't…" Logan says shrugging. "Let her."  
"She's found something she's good at. Zoey… you're good at sports… Nicole you're good at… Um…"  
"Braiding hair!" Zoey fills in hastily. Chase nods a little too enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, braiding hair." He agrees. "How would you feel if someone told you that you were no good at them. If your best friends laughed at you for it?" Zoey blushed.  
"I guess… I'd… Shut up Chase. It doesn't change the fact that she's a hypocrite." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"And I don't see Logan or Michael supporting her… what do you like her or something?" Zoey asked enviously.  
"What kind of a question is that?" Chase rolls his eyes. "Of course I like her."  
"And I resent that. I am supporting her." Logan said through a mouthful of spaghetti.  
"You like her?" Zoey actually sounded hurt.  
"She's my friend Zo…" Chase sighs. "What, are you getting jealous?" He asks almost hopefully.  
"Jealous? Me. Of her…Ha." Zoey huffs again.  
"And what do you mean you're supporting her?" Chase threw fries at Logan, trying to avoid the blush on his cheeks.

"Dude, I know Dana inside out. If you tell her she can't do something… she'll try her very best. It's her ammunition. It'll keep her going if she knows she hads a point to make. If you say she can do something well she won't feel the need to try as hard because she's got nobody to impress and prove wrong. It's Dana's code."  
"Ah… reverse-psychology, gotcha." Michael says.  
"Nah… chick-psychology." Chase shakes his head.  
"Dana-psychology." Logan stands up. "I'll be at the pep rally for her." He swears.

* * *

"Oof!" How come I can do backflips, frontflips, tumble rolls, pyramids, daggers and cartwheels, but I can't stand on my hands? Ouch.I think I just broke my neck. I couldn't get any peace in the lounge ("It's cute that she thinks she can do it…") so I came outside. It's cold out. I had to change into shorts and a T-shirt because the chains on my combats kept hitting me in the face. I take a run again and front flip into a handstand. Unfortunately I misjudge it and flip right over again. Ouch. 

I shouldn't have been so hard on the cheerleaders. This is kinda hard work... It's painful.  
"Need a hand?" Asks Chase.  
"I can do it." I pull myself up.  
"Working on your routine?" He questions, as I dust myself off.  
"No, I'm working on how not to fall on my butt." I grab a rock and scratch a line into the floor to mark where I last launched. I'll know I have to go further than that next time. I take a run, right past my mark and launch and CRASH. Straight into that damn wall.Ouch. This hurts! Chase helps me up.

"You're still here?" I grumble.  
"You're good." He comments generically. I glare. I know he's trying to be helpful but I don't want to be told I'm good when I'm obviously not.  
"I AM good, I just can't stand on my stupid hands." I growl. I sigh and sit down. "Why're you here anyway?"  
"Zoey'll kill me if she knows I'm talking to you." he grins, sitting beside me.  
"And that's a good thing, how?" I don't see why he's smiling.  
"I dunno… I think she's getting jealous."  
"I still don't see the bright side…" Boys are so confusing.  
"I think she thinks I like-like you." He smirks. Smirks don't suit him. Logan smirks, Chase smiles. It's always been like that! Why is everyone changing? I'm a cheerleader, Zoey and Nicole are nasty, Chase's becoming Logan! I've entered the twilight zone.

"Why does…"  
"Because you're a cheerleader, girls think it's like some unwritten guy rule that they fall for cheerleaders. Not true."  
"Why is it a good thing that Zoey thinks you like-like me?" I demand. I hate being confused.  
"She's getting jealous. It's sorta fun. I'm always the one who gets jealous over her… I think she's starting to like me…like-like me." Oh. Now I get it.  
"Chase you idiot. Girl code: Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen. Guy code: Pander to them. If you hurt her she won't want to know."  
"Ya think?" He asks worriedly.  
"I know! Get lost!" I usher him away. Well. That got rid of him at any rate.

* * *

"She's lying." Logan says. "You HAVE to make her jealous or she'll never notice how she feels."  
"That's what I thought… butDana said…" Chase starts.  
"Ignore Dana, she's weird." Logan shrugs. "I am the expert on relationships. I know Dana, she's the sort of wallflower who won't get her first real boyfriend til she's legal." Chase was a little shocked that Logan would say something so blunt about Dana.  
"Ok, ok. You win."

* * *

"And one and two and dagger dagger team 1 cartwheel left, team 2 right!" Alexis chants. Crash.  
"SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Montana cries. I rub my head. She just cartwheeled right into me.  
"Me? You hit me!"  
"GIRLS!" Alexis cries. I raise my hand to rub my cheek but am shocked to discover blood. That bitch burst my lip! I see red. I dive at her. I grab her hair and I drag her down to the mat. "DANA!"  
"Why the hell..." I scratch her cheek, leaving a nasty bloody smear across it. Yay for sharp nails. The cheerleaders let me get far enough before they drag me away. I spit blood onto the floor. I wanna kill her. I wanna tear her head off. Most people have what's called 'attackers remorse' when they see their victims injuries. She's curled up, crying on the floor, bleeding a little bit. I have no Attackers Remorse. I wanna hurt her more.  
"Both of you are hereby suspended from this weeks pep rally and all the practice sessions leading up to it. Savannah, take Montana to the nurses office. Dana, go home." I growl and pull away from Brittany and Libby.  
"Gladly. Watch your back Montan!" I yell, storming out of the room.

I run up to 101 and change out of my cheerleaders outfit. Into my PJ's. It's only 4 o clock but... How lame must Ibe! Cheerleading is the easiest sport in the world and I get the sack! I curl up tightly into a ball on my bed. Someone knocks on the door.  
"Get lost!" I scream.  
"Uh... hi. Are you ok?" Chase asks.  
"Do I look ok?" I say irately. I turn over to avoid his eyes.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at pep practice?"  
"I got thesack, alright. They kicked me off the team. Tell Logan he was right, and that I'm a useless cheerleader and that he can laugh all he wants because I'm sick of it!"  
"Dana..."  
"Go away!" I scream, turning over and throwing my pillow at him. It misses. It falls about a foot away from his sneakers. He sighs.  
"Bye then..." He closes the door on me.

"Dana's in tears." Chase sighs, leaning against the door. Logan raised his eyebrows. Zoey and Nicole widen their eyes and stared at each other. "The pep squad... dumped her." Logan sighs.

Did he have to do everything for this girl?

A/n: He wants to fix it? or is his meddling only going to make things worse. Review.


End file.
